Drake Holloway
Drake Holloway was a zombie that had recently been turned by Liv Moore because he was someone with information on the tainted Utopium that could lead to a cure. It was later revealed that he was an undercover cop trying to get enough dirt on Mr Boss to take him out of business. Season 2 Vic, a drug dealer known by the street name Pogo, an old high school buddy of his and an "associate" of Blaine (who dealt the same tainted Utopium at the boat party that turned him and Liv) and Don Eberhard, called Drake while he was in the trunk of a car. Over the phone, Vic explained that he and another dealer, Larry, stole some of the tainted Utopium in its powder form from Mr Boss, packed them in condoms and swallowed them, hoping to smuggle it into Ibiza to sell and use. They were discovered and captured, however. Apparently, during the call, Vic was able to kick the taillight out and was able to tell him that the last thing that he saw was the Jensen Water Tower. Drake then heard Vic get shot. Don E., during his search for the tainted Utopium for Blaine, somehow found out that Drake might know something about the drugs. Don E then inadvertently told someone, leading to Drake getting shot. Don E. then brought him to Blaine at Shady Plots, and they took him to Liv at the M.E.'s office, forcing her to save him by turning him into a zombie. Once turned, they took him back to the funeral home and Blaine explained his new situation to him. Drake took the news in stride and simply asked what must be done to get some brains. When Liv came over, Drake thanked her for saving his life (and for giving his first brain meal some flavor with hot sauce). He then explained to them the Utopium situation. The group believe that Vic and Larry must have been buried somewhere near the water tower and still has tainted Utopium in their bodies since Mr Boss was still looking for the drugs.("Cape Town") Drake was a personal guard and lackey of Mr Boss. After being turned into a zombie, he began feeding information to Blaine, who in turn gave them to the assistant district attorney, Peyton Charles. Drake became worried that Boss would find out that he was the rat getting his stash houses raided but has tried to prevent him from finding out by keeping his men from reporting to him. Tired of working odd jobs for Blaine, Drake asked Liv if he could instead get brains from her. When Liv, who was on the brains of a horny librarian, told him that she'd need to get to know him first, Drake had dinner with her. Liv secretly feeds him with the same brain she's on, and they end up making out, though Liv guiltily stopped and said they should wait until the brains wear off. When it did, Drake returned and they slept together. ("Fifty Shades of Grey Matter") After helping Peyton through the guild, Liv going back to her room and continue to stay with Drake. When Liv went to Mr. Boss to question him about the body, Drake was seen at his car in the parking lot, talking with his mom on the phone. Relationships *Blaine DeBeers: Blaine was the zombie that supplied Drake with brains, though Drake never seemed to like him. And has told Blaine that he shouldn't be supplying the police with information because it would hurt Drake. *Liv Moore: The two flirted in Fifty Shades of Grey Matter and later, it is implied that they slept together. They continued to have a relationship and it is implied that Drake loved her. *Mr Boss: Drake appeared to be working for Mr Boss, but in reality, he was working with the police to take him down. *Detective Lou Benedetto: Undercover contact. *Detective Vega: Undercover contact. Appearances:9/32 Season 2:8/19 *Cape Town *Fifty Shades of Grey Matter *Physician, Heal Thy Selfie *The Whopper *Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind *He Blinded Me. With Science *Dead Beat *Salivation Army Season 3:1/13 *Return of the Dead Guy Trivia *The actor, Greg Finley, also played a character named Drake on another CW series Star-Crossed. Months after his first appearance on iZombie, Drake returned to fellow CW series The Flash for an episode where he became a zombified version of his deceased meta-human character. In one line, a character even referred to him as "iZombie". *At nineteen, Drake spent 22 months in jail for assaulting his mother's then-boyfriend, Frank, in defense of her. *The fight between Drake and his mother's ex-boyfriend, Frank, left Drake with a scar on the right side of his face and the physical paralyzation of Frank. Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Deceased characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in the Police Force Category:Love Interests Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Appears in Season 3